Valhalla Tournament Round Kenji Shiba Vs Margin Heart
After, awhile Kenji and Margin left the other three fighters and went more than ten miles away'. Kenji and Margin '' have a small talk about the Tournament, Valhalla, The Varukirii, Kiyoshi Souzou'', and what could be the "prize". After a small talk... The Battle is about to being... The dark-haired Shinigami regarded Margin with an anticipating look; eager to find out which of the two had grown the most since their last encounter all those years ago. "So, we come to it at last, eh Margin?" His voice was steady with not a shred of fear to be found as he slowly drew one of his cruelly-shaped hooked swords. The wind intensified and an electric current emanated from Kenji's body as his spiritual energy began a slow climb. His eyes shone with an intense crimson light, "Good luck, old friend." He dropped into a defensive stance, a smile creeping across his face. Margin simply let his eyes move over to Kenji, his grin growing wider. The gauntlet on his right arm shook, apparently becoming excited upon sensing Kenji's reiatsu. It released a sinister aura, a heavy, dense and terrifying aura. "Oh, you don't need to worry bout me, Kenji....." Unlike his opponent, Margin didn't move, he was standing confidently, the stance he took was acting like an invitation to Kenji, an invitation for him to start. Shifting his stance, Kenji lowered his head till shadow obscured his features. "So, I'm to start this party, then? Not a problem at all." He shimmered momentarily, his flash step taking him to Margin's right where crimson eyes regarded the stationary man with a level of respect he showed few others. Hook sword flashing, Kenji's aura manifested itself onto the blade as it flashed through the air, the current seeming to sing; the blade approaching Margin's right-hand side! Margin's gauntlet clashed with Kenji's hook sword, with a pull, he closed himself with Kenji. His other hand charging up his most commonly used ability: CERO! The blast flashed up the place, it happened all so fast, and as the smoke cleared up, the destruction caused by the said ability was obvious, whether Kenji had escaped or not is still to be seen. He had; leaping out of the smoke cloud created at an angle away from his foe, a grin splitting his face as the familiar ability he used to love using himself, but was now cut off from, nearly took him head on. He'd only escaped by firing a hasty Sutorobo Kagayaku at the last second to propel himself away. "Its good to see you've still got the killer attitude," Kenji remarked, spinning his hooked sword. Lightning swirled around his ankles, and his next movement brought him into the spinning, whirlwind-like slashes of Gyoukou, all the while his blade and body emanating with the force of his lightning aura. All of the Gyoukou-s was evaded as Margin disappeared right after the closest Gyouku was inches away. His foot closing to Kenji's face as he reappeared infront of him. He knew he'd simply dodge it so he prepared a little surprise by using his speed to create a tangible clone behind him which threw a piece of energy-based chain on Kenji's foot. "Chain reaction.." Another explosion took place. As the explosion receded, a voice echoed to Margin's left. "Utsusemi." Kenji uttered with a grin, the image of himself that had been caught in the explosion vanishing into the howling wind. "I'll admit I didn't want to break that out so soon, but you've improved, Margin." Reaching for his back, Kenji drew his second hooked sword, as his eyes seemed to intensify as a slight white reishi discharge escaped his person. "Now we can really get into things!" Moving with lightning accelerating his shunpo, Kenji moved in a wide circle around his foe, goading him to attack. "Come one. Fall for it." Kenji began muttering slowly and quietly below his breathe... With a comedic-emotionless expression, Margin slowly walked near to the circle Kenji is moving and extended his left leg, attempting to trip the latter. "Yosh...That ought to do the trick..." Margin's foot passed through one of the many afterimages Kenji had formed. A figure, cloaked entirely in a lightning aura broke from the circle, left hand extended. With the incantation muttered previously, Kenji loosed Hadō 81: Saikoushoushashori straight towards Margin, Kenji's innate lightning-based spiritual energy making the particular Kidō spell all the more potent! With a smile, Margin's arrogance got the better out of him as he raised his right hand to block the spell, believing that he could take the assault. As the blast collided with him, it made him flying across the area and crashing on a nearby wall. The smoke from the crash hid Margin's current situation after he got hit. A crackling sound was heard as a dark-reddish electric-like current bursted out which went through random directions, turning those that it touches into mere ashes and surrounded Kenji with unbelievable speed. With a swing from his arm, Margin was able to clear the smoke from the place he crashed on. His right arm being surrounded with the same current that appeared just now. ''Snap'' The current surrounding Kenji formed a small sphere around him which compressed in an accelarated speed. "I haven't had this fun in '''AGES!" Margin laughed, the excitement was too much for him. "Keikaisochi." He muttered, as lightning split off from his body, and in the space of a few heartbeats, Kenji was past the sphere that tried to compress around him; though some of the energy burned his left arm as he passed it by; finally coming to a stop. "You and Kusaka would get on well." A smile broke across his face that soon gave way to a flicker of pure agony - quickly masked - as the burns on his arm pulsated. Flexing the muscles, Kenji finally brought both hook swords to rest in an X shape in front, before moving forward to engage Margin in close-quarters, both blades flashing through the air. His smile had returned. "You think fast, Kenji.... But.." Margin spun around, his legs and arms moving in an unpredictable pattern. Left, right, up, down, front, and behind, he wanted to make sure Kenji won't keep up with him. Every blow he made changed the direction of the air, enough to atleast send Kenji flying. Projecting spiritual energy and hardening it at his back, Kenji held his ground and used their closeness to drop into a stance the Yuengiri favored for precision strikes; while instinct allowed him to dodge the majority of Margin's blows, though the ones that did hit him didn't push him back because of the hardened wall at his back. "You certainly ain't slow yourself, Margin," Lightning suddenly awoke around Kenji's body, blade and the very air around him. "But I think its time to show you my skills in the Wan'nesu of the Yuengiri." His slashes took on the element of lightning, and Kenji made several quick slashes towards his opponent aimed at several different parts of his body; artistic strikes and pinpoint motions appearing more like a dance than swordsmanship. Margin's thick reiatsu nullified the lightning on the atmosphere, and those that struck him by Kenji's blade. But, it didn't stop the sword from cutting his skin from directions he couldn't block, but as usual, not a hint of pain was seen, he doesn't even seem to care about the cuts and the red liquid flowing from each. He pulled a few chains that floated around them. This time, each strike he made was enhanced by the red current that his gauntlet emits. For a time, the two stood toe-to-toe, exchanging quick strikes and powerful blows; but after a few more motions, Kenji leapt back and bounded himself into the air; a trickle of blood puring down from his nose and mouth. Outstretching his hands and taking a deep breathe, he began chanting loudly. "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse. Join with the fires of hell, and may they purge you clean!" He used Hadō 92: Haishi faiā and Hadō 95: Teikoku Ikari together; resulting in a tremendous baptism of white flame that spread outwards from him towards Margin's position! Margin smirked, he wanted to display his reiatsu's ability to overcome. During the explosion, Margin released a monstrous amount of his reiatsu, this protected Margin from harm. As the whole thing ended, the reiatsu spreaded out and crushed those it came contact with. Propelling himself further into the air, allowing the effects of Margin's reiatsu to lessen before the black-haired Shinigami simply stopped moving and formed a small wall of hardened spiritual energy which he kicked off; causing him to fall at a frightening pace towards Margin. "Ame No Furasshu." Kenji stated calmly, using the gravitational pull in conjunction with his own strength and slash to attempt to cleave a wound through Margin's right shoulder! Margin caught Kenji's blade with his unarmored hand, making it bleed but gripped on it even tighter. The lightings reflected on Margin's eye, making it seem glow. The grin faded away, signifying his seriousness. Raising his right hand, sparks of red energy can be seen, Margin attempted to slash Kenji with full force. Kenji initiated his Shikai without calling the name or uttering a release. The second his hook swords formed into that of a hawthorn staff, Kenji was free of Margin's grasp by becoming a ball of whisking lightning that reformed into his Shinigami state off to the side. "Raikou Keshin allows me to become lightning, with the transformation occurring incredibly quickly." He explained, the hawthorn staff de-constructing and re-constructing into the shape of a trident with an aqua-marine shaft and three deadly pronged blades. Water danced around him with every slight movement, and when he aimed the trident at Margin's head, the waves gushed forth; threatening to wash away anything standing in its way! Margin widened his eyes, not from shock but from being impressed by the way Kenji uses his skills on handling his blades. He pointed out his index finger where a black orb of energy formed. As soon as the tip of Kenji's trident reached it, a large wave of black energy veil came out on Kenji's direction. "Cero Negativo" Arching an eyebrow, the energy veil detonated around him; with a muffled grunt escaping before the veil receded. Kenji was on his right knee, burn marks visible where his blue-colored kimono had been blown away at his left arm and side. "Not bad at all, Margin." He said, a slight amount of pain entering his tone as he rose slowly. Blood trickled from wounds on his body, but his smile was wide and true. "Lets kick things up a notch, eh?" His lightning aura awoke around him as Kenji literally vanished into a nearby shadow, appearing behind Margin where he proceeded to thrust his trident forward at a relative distance; his thrust made stronger with the pressurized tidal wave that threatened to overcome his foe as Kenji muttered "Kokunagare". It was too fast, the only thing Margin could have done now is block it with his reiatsu. The thrust wasn't blocked completely as it sliced the side of Margin's waist. He covered the wound with his hand, his face still not showing any sort pain but it did hurt him a little. "I took worse..." Again, with a smirk he didn't find this as boring as most of his hunts are. "I'm impressed.... But you do know we're not getting anywhere.." Kenji brought his trident back and leapt back. "Not getting anywhere? Does that really matter?" He asked, a question burning in his eyes. "Whether this gets me anywhere or not, I'll enjoy the challenge of the fight and the fun of clashing with an old friend." He kept his stance open, but radiated readiness. "To HELL with that!" Without much of a concern for his own well-being, he charged in but took a different direction as he came near. He stomped on the ground and hopped above Kenji, as he landed, he spun his right leg in attempt to kick the latter. Small spikes of rocks emerged from the ground where Margin hopped-off, pointed at Kenji, one wrong move would literally make Kenji stitched to the rocks. Extending his spiritual energy outward, the lightning reduced the stones to rubble as Margin's kick sent him tumbling to the ground; though Margin's foot had to pass through that lightning aura to reach Kenji, no doubt numbing it. Shaking the specks which floated across his vision, Kenji began the climb back to his feet and regarded Margin with a firm look. He looked to the heavens, noting the dark rains clouds with a grin. "Won't be long now..." He began a slow walk towards Margin, gaze fixed firmly on him as his trident de-constructed to reveal a hand-and-a-half-sword 4.5ft in length with a black and silver hilt. "I always did prefer swordsmanship." Margin's reiatsu began to thicken behind him, forming as somekind of monster with a large grin. "...Not yet.." The monster growled as the wind blew on Margin's hair, covering his face but his wide smirk. "Sekai Kosaten." He stated calmly, as a three-headed dog burst through a shattering in the air; as though a Garganta had opened to reveal it. "Let me introduce Cerberus. The guardian of the underworld." The three-headed hell hound growled in Margin's direction, as Kenji tapped its side. "He'd be a good friend of mine," Kenji said, a faraway look in his eyes before both he and Cerberus moved towards their foe. The monster returned to Margin, his presence becoming more demonic every second. "He looks cute... Can I pet him?" He lowered his stance as chains appeared on his palm and wrapped around his gauntlet. Chain links began to scatter from one place to another. The links acted as landmines, exploding right as they step on it. Cerberus was blown off to the side, by stepping on multiple chain links; which was the sole reason Kenji was able to take to the skies and avoid the explosion. A sound close to an angry growl escaped him as Cerberus lay wounded and bleeding. Waving his free hand, Cerberus vanished back into the void that had transported him there in the first place; leaving Kenji with a saddened look. "Cerberus... Thanks for the heads up," He returned his attention towards Margin, a gaze that showed a level of anger. "Oh, don't look at me like that..." Margin didn't like being blamed, but it seems the anger in Kenji's eyes made him more fired-up, it could bring the fight more interesting that it already is. "I'm not that angry," Kenji corrected. "You can understand why I'd look a little annoyed when one of my partners got beaten." But his anger gave way to a smile, the anger in his eyes receding to show a level of anticipation and excitement that rarely reached the black-haired man's face when practicing in the outside world. "Lets go!" He blasted forward with simple leg strength, hand-and-a-half-sword flashing quickly through the air...! And then Kenji literally vanished - dropping into a shadow and appearing from a shadow to Margin's back where he continued his slashing motion! Margin rolled forward, Kenji took him by surprise which caused deep mark on his back. But from where Kenji had emerged is a piece of chain link from earlier. With enough force from his hand, he pushed himself away, far enough that he won't get caught by the explosion. "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, rise now and become my shield! Bakudō 40: Mukō!" A glass-like barrier formed before him, cushioning him against some of the explosion, but the barrier wasn't designed to block explosions of that strength and soon snapped and shattered beneath the strain; leaving Kenji to face whatever remained of the explosion head-on! Smoke obscured his body but when it finally cleared, Kenji emerged with a wooden-shafted scythe carried in his right hand and cracked earth showing beneath him. "May the Titans Rule, Surītaitanzu." His second Shikai state was revealed. The explosion had reduced his tattered blue kimono to a single left sleeve, the frayed ends blowing in the wind as his smile deepened. "Somehow, I always knew this fight would be interesting. You've definitely improved since our last encounter, Margin. Nice one, old friend." "Don't flatter me, Kenji.... You've improved yourself, but I just can't help but hate the fact that I'm fighting someone with too much abilities I can't even comprehend.... It's like fighting with my eyes covered, but that's what makes it....Exciting!" Margin's left eye changed its color, becoming jet-black with the light making it seem like it was emiting an unusual glow. The red currents circling around him also changed its color, matching his eyes. He moved to Kenji's right, his movements becoming faster, he did not even know he was leaving after-images and the sound he makes while doing so, resembles that of Sonido. By instict, he could have been using it while not being aware of it. Another black orb formed in his hand, this time it was smaller, but it shouldn't mean its weaker. "Cero.." As the energy beam was fired, small laser-like fibers of energy branched-off from the main body of the Cero, going towards random directions but it all ended up going to Kenji. It started to follow Kenji, no matter where he might go. "That's new...." A short narration by Kiyoshi inside of the Great Hall Temple. " These two are now going full out without saving any strength, for the next rounds." " This is bad I had hope that. it won't come to this." Kiyoshi send a Varukirii to them and by mental relay she tells them a secret about Valhalla. " Kenji Shiba and Margin Heart the Supreme King wants to let you know that by drinking the water's of Valhalla you will recover completely from any wounds that are done too you." " As well it will bring your Reaitsu (Spiritual Pressure) back to full strength. " However, by doing so you cannot active your Bankai after it for 24 hours as the water's holy powers seals it until the time limit is up, you leave Valhalla or enter the Great Hall." The Varukirii goes back to the Great Hall. "Did they really think I'd use such underhanded method? Damn...They underestimate me..." Margin looked annoyed, not even planning on using such ways.